Archer's Trail
by Seraphine Belle
Summary: Its a yaoi fanfic between Ryoki and Azusa two hot males in one story Too much to take no? Anyway this is my first try at writing a yaoi so if it sucks :X .. p/s: It isn't finished yet and there shall be cameos like George from ParaKiss OMG *dies*


CHAPTER ONE : HARSH LOVE

Ryoki had a spiked collar around my neck as he tugged the chain connected to it furiously down the streets full of people. I whimpered pathetically as the collar dug into the back of my neck as Ryoki turned into an alley and we walked pass countless puddles and rats. Suddenly, and with a sudden burst of speed, stood behind me and shoved my face down onto the wet damp floor. My head was yanked again roughly, using the chains causing my back to arch and letting Ryoki have more control against me. I yelped thinking about the physical control he had and the chains that was tightly linked onto the spiked collar that was on my neck.Ryoki leaned forward,towards my vulnerable neck and bit the skin hard enough to draw blood. Indeed it did, for two welts and a stinging sensation followed it. Ryoki growled again, making me shiver. His voice was filled with lust. Panic gripped me and I struggled to overthrow him. I bucked like a mad horse, but instead of getting him off my back he gave out a mad cackle and wrapped his legs tighter around my waist,crushing my rib cage.

"You aren't going anywhere! "

"Get off me, Ryoki. Please?!"

"No!"

I gave out a pathetic sigh knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything as Ryoki's fingers laced through my hair,twisting my head upwards once more. Then, his lips closed around the two little welts he had created as I tried to wrench my head free. Surprised, I felt something warm and soft touch the cuts. Ryoki was licking the blood away. That took me off my guard and he must have felt me relax because his lips changed its tune. The comfort it offered was no more. It was now seductive, persuasive and insisting. It was luring me in. Ryoki settled himself more comfortably on me and I could feel its weight and warmth through his gray flannel pants. It shocked me because I was excited by it. My eyes widened as I looked down. I vaguely realized that even if I wanted to I couldn't fight him anymore.

He slid his hand into my shirt. His skin soft and warm against my own slick chest. He slid his hand, palm down towards the waistband of my jeans. For a moment, I was glad that I don't have to rely on my arms to support my weight as my own right hand greeted his. I let my hand linger atop of his for awhile before guiding his hand to the buttons that was restraining our skin contact. Ryoki gave out a grunt, and instead of taking off the buttons one by one, he placed his hand on the first button and ripped my shirt off. The powder blue silk laid in a heap as it fell on the damp floor. At that instant, another piece of clothing joined mine on the ground. A black shirt. It was Ryoki's. I knew how his body looked like another that shirt and groaned. As I imagined that smooth, strong body on my back, Ryoki's fingers came up to my chest. The thumb and index finger of his right hand was tugging one of my nipples, making me moan. Ryoki tugged at it slightly and his name slipped of my tongue.

"Azusa, do you like it?"

His voice was soft against my ear, his breath brushing the sensitive skin of my earlobe, and his fingers as skilled as ever when the answer came out as a hiss through my lips.

"Yes, I.."

My answer wasn't completed as Ryoki withdrew his hand and I whimpered louder. I know then why his hand left my chest, only to trace my spine with a finger. The movement seemed almost lazy, until Ryoki started drawing patterns on my skin with his finger. Then his right hand moved down and front, to the waistband of my jeans. He impatiently took my belt off and I felt less pressure on my groin that I let out another sigh that turned into a moan. Ryoki's hands teased me again, this time cupping my erection through my boxers. The bulge under it throbbing and hard under his exploring hands. My ears buzzed at the sensation. Then my breath left my lungs again as he slipped my boxers down, my erection in full view.

"Azusa, stand up. "

"Mmm, now??"

"Yes, now. "

Ryoki slipped off my back and stripped in front of me. Ever so slowly. The black briefs did nothing to hide his own throbbing member which strained at the cotton. He didn't seem to want to get rid of that yet but I badly wanted to see him as nude as I was. Impatient, I reached out and put my hand around him from below and pressed against it slightly. Ryoki seemed to have lost some of his control as he pressed himself against me. Sweat dripping down his forehead and chest freely now. I wanted to drive him close enough that he would take that blasted thing off. Ryoki did and I blushed. He was nude and glorious. His body a perfect demonstration of male beauty. I stood up just then and pushed Ryoki up against the wall.

"Its my turn to be master now, don't you think??"

"Azusa, you wanted this all along didn't you??"

"And you knew it."

I drew a slick line on his neck with my tongue then reverted my gaze to his face. He was flushed and I kissed him fully on his lips, tugging at the lower lip hard as my hand reached between our bodies, encircling my hand around the base as I kissed him harder,drawing blood from his lips as he uttered a yelp.

"That... was... a little.. too hard.."

I feigned ignorance

"What was??"

"This ..."

His hand brushed up against mine, as his fingers came around my shaft, squeezing it just a little too hard. My lips, which was locked on the hollow spot between his neck and shoulder, let out a moan of pleasure and shuddered. It took me awhile to realize that I almost embarassed myself by coming too fast. I looked down at Ryoki's hand that was now sliding his hands back and forth harder, concentrating on my tip. His hand was now covered in pre-cum.I raised my hands and brought them on his shoulders,hard. The muscles underneath his skin vibrated slightly, making my palm tingle as I turned him around ,making his thick erection grind against the hard, rough cement that was the wall. My name came out as a rough moan from his lips as I pushed hin closer to me , wrapping my own throbbing member between his nether cheeks. The sound of skin to skin contact whistled through the air as I pushed him slightly and spanked him.

"Uhh... "

Azusa's cries mingled with the echo of the contact.

"Shall I do it again?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped hard, and I did it again, bringing my palm to contact with the muscled flesh. Without warning, I entered him hard and withdrew as Azusa let out a scream.

Thud!!

Ryoki's head hit the stone wall, grazing his forehead as I pushed his nape down.

"You are a loud one. "

"So...soorr...sorry??"

Just look at me?? I entered him once and I'm already a shivering wreck. I shoved it into him again, his entrance tight against my shaft. The both of us groaned in unison as I entered him again, Ryoki's hand unconsciously seeking out his own member and began stroking it, slowly settling a rhythm as I thrust in harder.

"Arrggh..."

"Thats right scream you bastard!!"

I withdrew again, shuddered and hit him hard.

"I said, scream!!"

I entered him harder this time, and enjoyed the scream as it came out from his lips. I rammed him again and again, my own body losing control.

"Oh my god..."

My first groan, uttered. I can see Ryoki's hand working furiously, getting slick by the minute as precum spilled from the tip. I could feel my own juices threatening to blow. Holding Ryoki by the shoulders, I rammed into him hard, releasing my own warm semen into him as his flat stomach splattered with his own cum.

CHAPTER 2: CHAMOMILE AND THORNS

We spent a few minutes in Ryoki's sports car. The both of us hasn't got a stitch on as we snuggled together. Ryoki leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead.My hand flew to where his lips was before.

" Thats the first time I have ever seen you do that."

Ryoki blushed.

"Don't count on it happening again, you hear??"

The corners of his lips lifted as he tried to look away.

I grinned back in return.

The soft sounds of piano chords and the strum of guitars from the radio floated its way to our ears in the silence. I caught Ryoki looking at my direction a few times and I laughed out loud before I managed to catch myself. I scrambled towards Ryoki, who was at the driver's seat.

"What in the world??"

"Shush!!"

I placed a finger on his lips and giggled as Ryoki squirmed like a school girl on her first date.

"The great Ryoki Tachibana, ah.. If only they saw you now." I softened the statement with a kiss, and sat myself comfortably on his lap, the steering wheel pressing on my back. Gently, I let my tongue touch the graze on Ryoki's forehead.

"Ryoki, whats the time now??"

"Umm??"

"Ryoki, I said what time is it now??"  


"Oh!!"

He craned his neck forward, trying to see the dashboard behind me.

"Its 3.30pm."

The reply came out in a grunt.

"Time for some food, don't you think?"

"Well Azusa, it's too late for lunch."

"We can have tea in the park then, silly!"

Ryoki nodded his head and tried to push me off gently. I steadid myself on his lap, resisting his efforts. He licked my earlobe and nipped at it.

"Well hun, how do you supposed I could get dressed if you are on me like this??"

"True, but it won't be half as much fun!"

He lifted his right arm and shoved me away, his movements quick and harsh as my back hit the soft cushion of the passenger's seat. I sat there sulking, after the both of us were fully clothed. Then Ryoki revved up the engine and nosed its way out to the main road. The engine responded well under Ryoki's touch, making it purr and turned the way he wanted to. Just like he did me. A thought that shouldn't have entered my mind. His right hand reached out and placed it comfortingly on top of my left one.

"Azusa, I'm sorry! I didn't..."

His apology was cut short as I lifted his hand hand to my lips, kissed it and smiled at him. Five minutes later, we got off the car and felt like we have reached another world. The park was a riot of colors and scents. The soft, sweet bouquet of lavender mixed with the unmistakable perfume of roses. Daffodils and daisies colored the floer beds as we walked hand in hand to the cafe situated in the centre of the park. Peals of innocent laughter issued from the playground as the kids played Tag or Hopscotch... or whatever they are doing. The cafe was empty besides us as we sat opposite each other, our hands comfortably linked on the table.

"Do you remember when we used to play at the swings?"

"Yeah, you used to bully me because I sat on your favourite seat Ryoki."

It was quiet for a while, and I could hear the birds chirping. It was such a nice time to be there, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Azusa..."

"Yeah??"

"Why don't we have our tea under the big tree??"

"What, the one we used to call Olde Gracie?"

"Yeah, thats her."

"Lets go then."

We chased each other, trying to outrun each other. I looked behind, to see Ryoki laughing, and slightly behind him was the waiter from the cafe. The poor guy was staggering, trying to keep up with us and trying to balance the tray and a pot of hot tea. The both of us landed in a heap as soon as the mat was spread. My head on his chest, giggling. We barely got our composure together before the tea tray joined us soon after. Ryoki waved the waiter away. Soon, with our hunger sated, we leaned against the gnarled trunk of the tree, our hands linked together as the breeze tickled our cheeks. I dozed off as the long summer day enticed me. When I woke up, I was on his lap, with a rose in front of my face. It was a white rose. I looked up at Ryoki, he tried to look away. We stayed there, exactly like that until the sky had an orange tint, then we made our way back to his car. Before long, the sleek car was cruising down the road, away from my area of the town.

"Ryoki, where are we going?"

He didn't answer me but kept glancing at his watch. The needle on the speed gauge pointed at a dangerous speed. In the blink of an eye, the engine ceased to purr as we came to a halt. The smell of burnt rubber assaulted my nose as we alighted from the car. Ryoki slipped his hand around my waist as if it belonged there, and it did. We sat together, on the hood of the car, looking at the sunset. The two of us sat there without a sound, looking at the sunset. We sat there like that, for the second time that day.

CHAPTER 3: CAMEOS AND MARTINIS

The flash blinked into my eyes, shocking me out of my thoughts. It was unexpected, then came a bark from my photographer. My art director had a rolled up newspaper in his right hand, brandishing it about as he paced up and down the studio. A puzzled look crossed my face as he stood in front of me.

"Azusa,honey, the wide eyed doe look isn't going to appear on the covers on magazine if you don't make it appear on these rolls of film."

His voice was dripping with honey, his eyes however, was the Arctic.

While my mind was swimming with thoughts of Ryoki, they had me in front of the camera for 2 hours before they could relent.

"Azusa, relax your lips. Make them sexy."

Hideyoshi had basically drawled out the last word while another flash blinded my eyes.

"Alright while I check this roll, go and change. The outfit is inside the cubicle."

Grumbling and throwing childish glances at my foul mouthed photographer, I locked the cubicle door behind me. The plastic covering rustled in my ear and I turned to look at it.

"They must be crazy!! Its a furnace in here!! And this??"

But I couldn't help running my fingers on the exquisite material.The soft furs tickling my palm as I slid my hands on the length of the wool. Bits of conversations flew into my mind. "- The outfits of the next photoshoot will be the creation of a young designer. " or "- The brand ParaKiss has brought George Koizumi to fame." I had heard about George Koizumi, who in the fashion world hasn't heard of him?? His name along with the creations of ParaKiss sky-rocketed in these past few months. It wasn't a wonder though, George was trying to make fashion funky, elegant and affordable at the same time. One of my finger snagged on one of the small hole of the crochet's loop and I cursed. Good thing Hideyoshi didn't start screaming yet. He must be happy with the first roll. I came out wearing a tan colored shirt, loosely buttoned, and a pair of coffee colored slacks along with the trenchcoat like creation. My feet were covered in suede the shade of dark chocolate.

I gave out a small laugh, no wonder Hideyoshi didn't start screaming the minute I dawdled. A silver-blue head could be seen from where I was standing along with Hideyoshi's black one sitting opposite him. Hideyoshi rose from his seat and grinned at me. But his eyes told of a different story, and a freezing one at that.

" Azusa Odagiri, meet George Koizumi. He is the creator of ParaKiss, but of course you should have heard of him before."

"George, this is the model responsible for today's shoot. I hope he satisfies your lust perfectly."

I flashed a disgruntled look at Hideyoshi. George's eyes glittered as his their silvery depth rose up and down my body.

" Yes.. I think he does. Perfectly."

At that moment, I couldn't care less about my job. But before I could open my mouth, a rolled up magazine hit me head. Work time, I suppose." A few shots were taken and Hideyoshi paused, looking into the far corner of the room. There stood George, looking all male in a black and silver ensemble. The shirt was made snug, moulding his body and the bullet gray necktie that was slung casually on it drew attention to his chest, that contrasted against the ebony fabric. His 

trousers was interesting. It was artistically ripped, showing shreds of beautiful foil like fabric in the same colour as his necktie. But the fabric wasn't the only thing the pants were showing. The fabric was cut amazingly sexy! It was as if someone had taken the original pair, snipped it off 2 inches below the crotch and sew it back but not doing a good job of it, for only a few stitches supported two sides of one leg. His pelvic bone could been seen, and I wanted to kiss it right there. Yes, I shouldn't be thinking of such things. Especially when I'm with Ryoki , but damn that bastard for being SO enticing.

"Ready darling??"

Hideyoshi's voice was teasing, but it didn't have any effect on the silver haired charmer as he stepped into the light. His arms wrapped around me from behind. I felt great!!

"Odagiri, what in the world do you think you are doing?? Spacing out like that… Geez!"

Instantly, George's arms pushed my body closer against his as he pulled me into him. It was as if he was trying to protect me from Hideyoshi's words.

"So-sorry…" The only word that managed to roll out of my mouth.

"Listen Azusa, if you get through this with me. I will take you out for a drink alright? It's a promise."

His voice and his breath on my skin…..

I licked my lips.

" Uhh.. ok."

Throughout the session with George, I cursed in my heart, because he is making me feel so comfortable and turned on at the same time. His fingers moved down to my thighs and I had to fight for control. Why oh why!! The poses we had to do wasn't helping either. The close contact was making me aware about something else too….. How George was feeling. He was breathing hard, and something was making him uncomfortable. I knew what it was as soon as George made me realize it. I blushed faintly and George gave a grin.

" You two, don't move!!"

Hideyoshi's voice came out of nowhere. I could hear the camera clicking madly. His camera taking in every angle possible.

"Gwendolyn,where are the flowers??"

Soon, a bouquet of orchids and lavenders were passed on to George. Another cheeky grin crossed his face as he kneeled on one leg and offered the beautiful smelling flowers to me. A huge smile was on my face, and I could again hear the camera attacking feverously on our pose, 

only vaguely.

I literally threw myself onto the couch as soon as it was done. The session had tired me out,more than usual. A hand came up from behind me and touched my chest.

"Remember the promise? I owe you…"

A kiss landed on my forehead.

"You better get changed so we can go."

As we got ready to leave, the familiar rustle of plastic came into my ear again as I turned around and met a flash of tan and gold.

"The trenchcoat..??"

"Consider it a gift…"

He smiled.

CHAPTER 4 :CONFUSION AND CONFESSIONS

We were settled in the low slung creation of George's ride as he sped down the sea-side highway.

" I love going down this stretch of road at this time of day."

"Well then Azusa, I suppose I have got some good timing."

The car was filled with pleasant silence as we cruised down towards George's place. I was tricked into going out for dinner with him instead of just the promised drinks.

His excuse?? "Its almost dinner time and I wouldn't be me if I let you go away without bringing you out for dinner."

And I couldn't resist.

He seemed to have read my mind as he laughed.

"I'm not going to ravage that delicious body of yours…. Unless you would let me."

His voice lowered a few octaves on that inviting phrase.

The car halted suddenly, and he grabbed my hand. After giving it a small kiss, he placed it on his thigh and looked at me through hooded eyes.

" I wanted to throw everyone out that damned studio early. Them and that idiot Hideyoshi."

I slid my hand upward slowly, deliberately and George let out a loud exhale.

"Come to me Azusa."

The distance between us was quickly closed as I was trapped between him and the steering wheel. It was ironic that I was caught in this position again.

" Can you feel that under you Azusa?"

He hissed as I pressed myself against him, using his own lips to torture my neck.

" Uhhm.. Aa-zusa, you have got to give me a minute…!!"

My hands moved into his shirt of their own accord, roving on his bare skin.

He sighed again..

"You make me so turned on its painful. But I can't do this to you in the car. Let us reach my home first alright?"

He gave me a light kiss as I withdrew, leaving my hand on his thigh.

The speed meter told of a faster speed as the race to reach his home got to him. As the car got into its parking lot, we went hand in hand into the elevator that led straight to his penthouse.

"Azusa, I've only just met you. But, god…!!"

His hands next to my face on each side as he kissed me long and hard. We were both breathless as we emerged from it, the both of us pushing against each other. His lips explored mine again, his tongue getting acquainted with mine, parrying it, loving it. George withdrew gently, my lips slightly swollen from the contact.

"You look so ….. tasty right now."

In George's mind, Azusa looked absolutely perfect right now as his silver eyes slid up and down his body. The trench coat was already on the floor, the shirt almost fully open, baring his chest and the low slung trousers did nothing to hide those beautiful legs and what was between it.

A discreet bell rung as the elevator reached the destination and we stepped out, George's hand possessive on the small of my back. He gave my nape an affectionate nip as he closed the door behind us, making me feel playful and uhh- sexy at the same time. Is that even possible?? Right now I was already thinking that it is. A rustle of cotton and silk, and George's hands was roaming down my abdomen, in a rhythmatic movement. Up and down…. Up "Mmmm…" and down…The row of shining white teeth that nipped on my neck now lavished its attention on my 

earlobe as George's hands moved down lower.. and I felt the trail of George's palms sliding down the front of my trousers.

"So.. What do you think I should do??" George's voice was becoming very, very tempting in its low , seductive way.

" Well….what do you think you should do?" My voice was shockingly breezy, like someone deprived of oxygen.

" I think I should do this.. and this.. and this… "

With every pause, his palm stroked the part of my pelvic bone that was visible ; his right hand played havoc with my aroused member and his lips rained kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders.

"George… Ll-let me touch you…."

" I'm all yours."

CHAPTER 5 : LOST AND REGAINED (QUESTIONS OF THE SOUL)

I woke up. My whole body ached, but in such a pleasant way.

His fingers trailed down my shoulders, rubbing his hips ever so softly against mine...

Something was heavy on my chest, his arm warm against my bare skin. I woke up slowly, not wanting to shock Ryoki out of his deep sleep. I sat up, leaning my head against the headboard and looked at my own body, it was covered in bite marks and nail marks peppered my skin. Beside me, a lock of hair fell into Ryoki's eyes as I tenderly pushed it back up, my fingers stroking his cheek and the strong column of his neck. Irresistibly, I bit him, exactly where the jaw line meets the soft and sensitive spot of the neck. He groaned a reply and I grinned at him, waking him up with a chirpy "Good morning, Ryoki."

"Azusa….?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always tease a man before waking him up and waiting to find his partner nude? And in bed no less?"

He leaned forward, one hand removing the sheets and the other balancing himself with the headboard behind me. He made himself comfortable on my lap, lowering his head to face me in the eyes, challenging me again. His lips assaulted mine, still tender from sleep, but apparently some other part of his body was wide awake and he could certainly feel that. Ryoki cursed inwards, "Damn it all, I just woke up and look what happened to me? How could a man look so 

innocent in bed?" Teasingly, I pushed Ryoki away, telling him that they needed breakfast if he was expected to keep this up. With nothing else to say or do, Ryoki grudgingly agreed but added his own condition,

"Since you wanted breakfast so much, why don't we have it like this."

"You mean nude?"

"Yes, sure, why not?"

We soon found out that eating breakfast opposite another person who was showing his arousal in a very distracting manner, was well – distracting.


End file.
